


The Coriolis Effect

by thistreasurehunter



Series: After the Rain: Lightning Flashes of the Future [1]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Ball Massage, Boyfriends taking care of each other, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Indirect prostate massage, M/M, Massage, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Shoulder Massage, back massage, gay relationship, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: JJ notices that Pope is stressed and achy and decides to help him unwind.OR: Massage with a Happy Ending.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: After the Rain: Lightning Flashes of the Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819378
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	The Coriolis Effect

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the same universe as my ongoing, chronological series After the Rain, however this takes place several years in the future. All characters are aged 18+.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Outer Banks characters or settings.

For the third time tonight, JJ saw Pope furrow his brows and roll his shoulders.

JJ frowned and focused his gaze on his boyfriend, studying his face.

They were sitting in their living room, JJ lazily watching a movie, volume down low, and Pope hunched at the other end of the sofa, his face lit by the light of the laptop on his lap, fingers sporadically tapping at the keyboard.

After another few of minutes of frustrated typing, Pope angrily hit backspace and brought his hands up to scrub across his face, rolling his shoulder again and letting out a frustrated groan.

“What’s up?” asked JJ. “Thesis not coming on well?”

“Eugh, no” sighed Pope, rubbing at his eyes. “It’s so frustrating. I’ve got all these ideas and I know I’ll be able to do something great with them. But at the moment they’re all just such a jumble. And the more I try to untangle, the worse it gets. I’m writing myself down a rabbit hole and I think I’m losing sight of the what I wanted to say in the first place.”

“Sounds like you need a break to me,” JJ suggested.

Pope hummed dejectedly, pinched the bridge of his nose and rolled his shoulder again.

“What’s wrong with your shoulder?” asked JJ, concerned.

“Huh?” Pope frowned vaguely. “Oh, just a bit stiff, I guess. I was hauling those crates about with my dad yesterday and I’ve just been hunched over my laptop today.” He frowned back at the screen and prodded the keyboard a few of times.

JJ switched off the TV and stood up, holding out his hand to Pope. “Come on,” JJ said simply.

“What?” Pope asked distractedly, looking up at him.

“Come with me,” JJ repeated softly.

“I should probably keep going with this…” Pope grimaced and trailed off.

“No,” JJ said. “Hit save, close that laptop and come with me. You’ve got ages until that deadline and you clearly need a break. You’ll come at it fresh in the morning.”

Pope wavered, then clicked a couple of times on the mouse pad and shut the lid of the laptop.

“Okay,” he said. He took JJ’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. JJ led him down the hall and towards their bedroom, pausing to grab a couple of towels from the cupboard on the way. Pope frowned again.

“JJ…” he started.

JJ squeezed his hand and quirked the corner of his mouth up in a smile.

JJ led Pope into their bedroom, leaving the overhead light off and instead flicking on a lamp. The room filled with a soft warm glow. JJ leaned over and pulled the duvet down and off, letting in fall in a heap at the foot of the bed.

“JJ?” Pope said again.

“Sshh,” JJ soothed, turning to Pope and smiling. “It’s okay, I’m going to take care of you.”

JJ unfurled a large towel and laid it flat in the middle of the bed, smoothing out the wrinkles.

He then turned to Pope, eyes soft and head tilted slightly to the side. “Let’s get those clothes off you,” he said. “I’m going to rub your back and sort out that muscle tension.”

Pope closed his eyes briefly and exhaled. “That,” he said slowly, “actually sounds amazing.”

JJ grinned and helped Pope pull he tee over his head. Pope unbuttoned his shorts and let them drop to the floor, pooling around his feet. One foot at a time, he stepped out of them, balancing to pull off his socks. Pope’s hands went to the waistband of his boxers, but JJ caught his wrist.

“This is about helping you relax and unwind,” he said. Pope nodded once and crawled onto the bed.

“Here, rest your pelvis on this,” JJ said, taking a smaller towel, rolling it into a thin tube shape and placing it on the bed. “It’ll help with the alignment of your spine.”

Pope arranged himself on the bed, arms up, head resting on his folded forearms and his pelvis, slightly raised, positioned on towel roll. He breathed out a deep sigh.

“Just _this_ feels so good already,” he smiled.

“Good,” JJ smiled back, his hand coming out to stroke the back of Pope’s head soothingly as he looked down at him. “Don’t fight it if you want to fall asleep, okay?”

“Mmm,” Pope hummed.

JJ opened the bedside drawer on his side and rummaged around inside before finally pulling out a small bottle.

JJ moved back down to the bottom of the bed and perched on the corner. He popped the cap of the bottle and poured some oil onto his hands. He placed the bottle within reach and then rubbed his hands together, warming the oil. He gently picked up Pope’s left foot and with broad strokes, spread the oil over the skin of his foot. Then balancing Pope’s foot on his fingers, JJ used his thumbs to press into the underside of Pope’s foot, kneading the soft arch with a rhythmic press and slide, alternating between the thumbs of each hand.

Pope signed. “As good as that feels J, you do know that’s not my shoulder, right? I mean, I know you didn’t do great in Biology class at school, but I thought that after all the self-studying we’ve done together over the years you might have picked up a thing or two along the way.”

“Are you actually sassing me right now?” JJ quirked a smile.

“Umhuh,” Pope hummed.

“Pope,” JJ said soothingly. “I’m going to help you relax. I’m in control. You literally only have one job right now: just lie there and take it.”

Pope groaned and JJ grinned.

JJ continued to work Pope’s foot, pressing into the arch and smoothing over the heal and ball. He then used his thumb and the side of his index finger to pinch all the way around the edge of the foot. JJ heard Pope sigh. He then moved onto Pope’s toes, rolling the pad of each in turn, then curling his fingers around the big toe, squeezing and pulling back slowly, twisting his wrist as he went. Pope groaned again. JJ repeated the action, then moved on and did the same to the other toes in turn.

By the time JJ was replenishing the oil and moving onto the other foot to give it the same treatment, Pope already felt as though he was melting into the bed. With every press of JJ’s thumb and twist of his fingers, Pope felt himself sink deeper and deeper. He sighed in pleasure.

After gently laying his feet back on the bed and re-oiling his hands, JJ twisted his body to face Pope and slowly worked his way up the back of one of Pope’s legs, pressing deeply into the muscle of the calf and the back of the thigh. By the time he reached the hem of Pope’s boxers, JJ felt Pope shift his hips, opening his legs slightly wider. JJ smiled to himself, then turned his attention to the bottom of the other leg, working his way up slowly with firm, broad strokes. Pope breathed out a deep sigh, submitting himself to the steady press and slide of JJ’s strong hands.

Finally, JJ rose and moved onto the bed to straddle Pope, one knee on either side of Pope’s hips. He picked up the bottle and gently poured a few drops over Pope’s shoulders and down his back. The oil glistened on Pope’s skin, slowly running down the slope of his shoulders and pooling a little in the hollow at the base of his spine. JJ then leaned forwards, took hold of one of Pope’s tender shoulders and squeezed gently.

Pope let out a long, drawn out groan. The corner of JJ’s mouth twitched in a smile. He smoothed his hands over the area, spreading the oil, then began working the stiff muscles of Pope’s shoulders gently.

“Oh, J,” Pope sighed.

JJ looked down at him fondly, keeping up the movement of his fingers and watching the flutter of Pope’s eyelashes against his cheeks, the slackness of his jaw, the way his mouth parted slightly to release a long, slow sigh.

“Is this pressure okay, baby?” JJ asked quietly. “Or do you want it harder?”

“Oh, that feels so good,” Pope breathed out. “But, yeah, maybe a little harder, perhaps?”

JJ increased the pressure of his fingers a fraction and Pope groaned.

“Yes, that!” He grunted, “just like that!”

JJ continued to study Pope; eyes closed and face smooth with contentment, half pressed into the mattress. He kept up the pressure of his thumbs, watching the flickers of pleasure flash over Pope’s features. When JJ started to feel the solid muscles of Pope’s shoulder begin to soften, he began to work his way up the column of Pope’s neck and rub small circles into the delicate place at the base of his skull. JJ then encouraged Pope to roll his head and face the other direction, giving JJ access to the other side. Finally, he worked his way back down and began his ministrations on the other shoulder. JJ felt Pope shift his hips again.

JJ worked on the muscles of the shoulder until Pope was letting out low, happy hums on every exhale. Only then did JJ move his hands down in broad strokes over Pope’s shoulder blades and down his back, spreading the oil and following the gentle curve of his spine. He then went back to knead the delicate area between Pope’s shoulder blade and spine.

“Ooh,” Pope jerked suddenly.

JJ looked at him quickly, “Not good?”

“You just hit a really sensitive bit there,” Pope said.

“Sorry,” JJ said, bending over briefly to press a kiss to the area. He then brought his hands back to the sport and worked the area much more gently.

“Ooooh,” Pope breathed out, melting again. “Yeeaah, that’s actually really good. More there please.”

JJ smiled, and carried on the gently press and slide of his slippery thumbs over Pope’s sensitive muscles. JJ mirrored his actions on the other side of Pope’s spine, making sure his attentions were balanced and even.

“Yes,” Pope sighed dreamily, completely lost in the push of strong hands, the soft weight of JJ resting lightly on his backside and the slow clench and release as his muscles unknotted. He was almost overwhelmed by the moment. He felt so relaxed and heavy he could barely lift his head. But at the same time, he was light and free and untethered, and felt like he might float away, moored only by the firm press of JJ’s hands on his body. He was distantly aware of a low pressure building in his stomach, a surge and swell that had him twitching his hips again. Unaware, JJ continued to work down Pope’s back, pressing and kneading Pope into a state of fuzzy bliss.

“Do you want to roll over so I can do your front?” JJ asked softly.

Pope gave a muffled hum into the mattress.

JJ lifted onto his knees and shuffled back slightly. He grabbed the towel roll and gently pulled it out from under him as Pope languidly twisted his body around between JJ’s legs and rolled flat on his back. As he settled, the prominent tent in Pope’s boxers suddenly became very evident between them.

JJ grinned and caught Poe’s eye, raising an eyebrow. Pope blushed slightly, but smiled and gave JJ a quick roll of his eyes.

Still grinning, JJ gently poured more oil over Pope’s chest and down his arms.

He ignored Pope’s erection, instead working his way slowly down his arm, paying particular attention to his hand, kneading into the palm and repeating the pull and twist action on each finger and thumb.

Pope sighed heavily, his chest rising and falling in short pants. He shifted his hips again, a steady thrum now pulsing between his legs.

“JJ,” he breathed, his voice low and needy.

JJ smiled again and continued to work on Pope’s hand. He then started down his other arm, his hands firm and sure. Pope groaned and squirmed.

Eventually, JJ returned to Pope’s chest, spreading the oil by running flat hands over his pecs and abs. He relished the feeling of the hard, prominent muscles and his eyes grew dark seeing the way the oil accentuated the swells and grooves of Pope’s toned chest. When JJ’s hand ran over the sensitive skin of the V above his groin, Pope gasped and bucked his hips, chasing the direct touch and pressure he craved.

“JJ,” Pope whined shamelessly.

“Huh?” JJ said, feigning ignorance, his hands still sliding over the smooth mounds and dips of Pope’s pecs and abs.

Pope’s breath quickened and he released another groan as JJ’s fingers ran over the hardened nubs of his nipples. The weightless relief Pope had felt as his muscles relaxed was now replaced by a new kind of tension. There was a hot coil in his stomach, and he felt a sharp, hot twist when JJ’s fingertips ran over his nipples again and then dipped down to brush against the very top of the crease of his groin. He could hear his pulse in his ears and feel a thrumming ache building inside him. He bucked his hips again, eager and desperate and leaking.

“JJ, please,” he begged.

Bringing his hands up to Pope’s face, JJ cupped his cheeks and brought their mouths together in a slow, searing kiss. Pope opened his mouth for JJ, yearning for the push and slide of JJ’s lips and tongue. JJ broke away and Pope whined, but JJ brought his lips low to Pope’s ear.

“Don’t worry, baby,” he whispered soothingly, his warm breath fanning over Pope’s over sensitive skin. “I told you I was going to take care of you.”

Pope huffed out a breath, eyes closed, as JJ sat back up and lifted off Pope, shuffling until he was kneeling at his side. He carefully lifted the waist band of Pope’s boxers, encouraging Pope to lift his hips, and pulled them down and off. Pope’s length sprang free. JJ took a moment to stare down at Pope, thick and hard and heavy, straining and twitching from lack of stimulation. For a second, JJ’s heart clenched and a wave of something warm and softly golden filled his chest. _Him,_ though JJ. _Always, him._

He picked up the bottle of oil and poured some over Pope’s groin and generously coated his own hands. He reached down and, finally, gave one firm pull on Pope’s length. Pope let out a desperate groan and twitched, bucking his hips eagerly to chase the delicious pressure.

However, JJ let go and instead made a claw shape with his thumb and fingers. He positioned his hand over the tip, the pads of his fingers and thumb resting tantalizingly just below the head. He then began twisting his wrist, his fingers moving over Pope’s silky soft skin.

Pope gasped, his head coming up and eyes shooting open. He stared blearily at JJ.

“J… what?” He panted “What’re you…?”

“Sshh,” JJ soothed. Then, smiling, he added, “also, people who are ‘taking it’ shouldn’t be asking questions.” Pope stared up at him, his throat bobbing as he swallowed quickly. JJ winked at him. Pope closed his eyes and let his head fall back. His hands fisted the sheet and his chest rose and fell heavily as he submitted to the delicious, barely-there caress of JJ’s fingers on his aching hardness.

JJ then changed the rhythm of his fingers. One hand teasing through the scattering of coarse dark hairs, JJ held the base of Pope’s shaft steady and firm. With the fingers of the other hand still resting just under the head, JJ pinched his fingers together and slowly raked them up over the tip, bringing them together right at the point where a creamy glistening bead was leaking from the slit. Pope groaned again, fighting the urge to thrust up. JJ repeated the action until Pope was groaning and panting beneath him, the unfamiliar teasing sensation tortuously delicious, but nowhere near enough.

Letting go briefly, JJ reapplied oil to his hands and rubbed them together, then, palms flat, he brought his hands to either side of Pope’s shaft and pushed one hand forwards, while dragging the other back, then switched the direction and repeated. Pope whined. JJ set a slow rhythm as his hands slid over Pope, the alternating push and pull increasing Pope’s desire and the throbbing want between his legs.

He then brought his left hand to Pope’s balls and rolled them. Then, ever so gently, he squeezed, pulling them away from Pope’s body. His right hand moved back to the head which he covered firmly with his palm and pulled up, slowly twisting his wrist. The gentle pull in opposite directions cause the delicate skin of Pope’s sac to stretch and sparks of pleasure to shoot through Pope’s veins. JJ repeated the action, setting a steady rhythm. Pope’s breath caught and he gripped the sheets tighter, a surge of sweet pleasure radiating from the firm pull of JJ’s hands.

The palm of his right hand still circling the head, JJ let his left hand move under Pope’s balls and with firm, oil-slick fingers he gently massaged the delicate flesh of Pope’s perineum.

Pope grunted; the low push of JJ’s fingers somehow stimulating from the outside that hidden pleasure spot deep within him.

Panting and unable to remain still, Pope alternated between little abortive thrusts up into JJ’s palm, and grinding down desperately onto the push of his fingers.

“JJ,” he panted. “JJ.”

JJ stared down at him, eyes wide and heart full. He could feel himself growing heavy between his own legs, but he ignored it, focusing instead on wringing every last drop of pleasure from the man before him.

Finally, when Pope looked like he couldn’t take a second more, JJ took hold of him in his large hand and fisted Pope’s hardness, pumping up and down with satisfyingly strong, fast pulls. His left hand kept up the firm massage of Pope’s perineum, indirectly stimulating his sensitive prostate gland.

Pope keened. After such a slow build, and then the maddeningly teasing touches, just the feeling of JJ’s hand on him there had Pope moaning loudly. As the pressure and the throbbing tension increased, so did the volume of Pope’s cries. He gripped the sheets, thrust his hips, screwed up his face and chanted JJ’s name between an inarticulate string of grunts and cries. He was so hard, so desperately, urgently hard. His world narrowed to delicious friction, the slap of skin-on-skin, and JJ… JJ… JJ… He was close, so wonderfully, painfully close. He caught his breath, his muscles contracted, his balls tightened, and then he was _there,_ and he was cumming, and cumming, and cumming. Thick, hot spurts of cum releasing in wave after pulsing wave.

And then Pope was sinking back down, his body flooded with sweet relief and his mind foggy with bliss. He was vaguely aware of JJ shuffling near him, and then a warm cloth gently wiping over his stomach and his softening length. Then there was JJ’s hand on his face, stroking his thumb over his eyebrow and down his cheek. Pope cracked his eyes open slightly.

“J,” he mumbled thickly, staring up groggily, “How do you want me?”

JJ’s cool lips pressed against his forehead.

“Just like this,” he whispered, pulling the duvet over him. “Tonight is just about you. Just close your eyes and sleep.”

And – limbs heavy and head fuzzy with the afterglow – he did.

******************************************************* 

“So,” Pope said, looking at JJ over the top of his cereal. “Last night. What was with that technique at the end?”

JJ grinned.

They were sitting at their small kitchen table, soft and sleep rumpled. Pope’s foot rested lightly against JJ’s ankle.

“It’s a full body massage technique I learned,” he yawned, bringing his hand up to ruffle through his wild bedhead.

Pope raised his eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. “From where?”

“A video,” JJ said simply.

“Oh right, a video.” Pope replied smiling. “The how-to-massage-your-boyfriend-off video. I think I saw that on my Facebook feed recently.” JJ snorted. “J,” Pope carried on. “Have you been watching porn without me?” He shot JJ a mock offended look and clasped a hand dramatically to his heart.

“Oh that,” JJ blew out, waving a dismissive hand. “It was nothing, just a bit research, nothing more.” Pope carried on looking at him, waiting for what he knew was coming. “But…” JJ winked coyly, “I did get myself off after.” Pope laughed.

“To be fair” JJ added, “it was that evening you had to stay late for a lecture. And I missed you, and wanted to think of something fun we could do when you got home. But then you were tired, so we just made pasta and cuddled on the sofa instead. Came in handy eventually though.”

Pope smiled over at him, eyes filled with warmth and affection, his body loose and weightless and still humming with the memory of last night. “You know?” he said slowly. “Just when I think there’s no way I could feel any more for you than I already do, I realise I’m wrong, and I can.”

JJ simply stared back into Pope’s eyes, no answer required. The look they shared was one of pride and respect and deep contentment. It spoke of devotion and aching tenderness and overwhelming joy. They didn’t need any more words. They both just knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think - your comments literally make my day! 💙


End file.
